


When Her Body's on Mine

by Thrandunt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, god im sorry mom, lil baby waves has never orgasmed before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandunt/pseuds/Thrandunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her insides writh and twist in anticipation, though for what she doesn't know.</p><p>or</p><p>A series of somewhat interconnected oneshots of all the times Waverly and Nicole get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that the barn scene could have been their first time together, so here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Her heart is pounding as they fall softly onto her bed, locked in each others heated embrace. The officer must see the trepidation in her eyes, and she tenderly breaks their kiss. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," she whispers. 

"No," Waverly strokes her thumb across the other woman's cheek and lowers her gaze to her lips. "I want to do this. For you."

Concern flashes in Nicole's eyes. "Hey," she softly tilts Waverly's chin up. "I want _you_ to want this, too."

"I just want to please you," she mumbles, intensely gazing into the girl's eyes, and crushes the redhead's lips back onto her own. Nicole receives her lips with searing reciprocation. The sweet taste is electrifying, and sends a hot, pounding ache to the center of her core.

The redhead pulls away, breathlessly laughing. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I want tonight to be about you. We'll take it slow."

Her words ease Waverly's mind, and she relaxes, allowing Nicole to gently press her back against the mattress. 

She sighs deeply as she kisses her mouth again, and something stirs inside Waverly. She gasps, pulling away for a breath of air, and tugs at her girlfriend's collar. 

Nicole smirks and starts tugging away at her shirt buttons, popping each one out of its slot. She shrugs the button-up off and down her shoulders, revealing her toned arms and firm stomach. 

Waverly swallows thickly, her eyes wandering down the officers body. 

Nicole smiles and takes her swiftly by the jaw, planting firm, hot kisses down the side of her neck. Tentatively, she hooks Waverly's shirt around her hand, and pulls it over her head. 

She lifts her arms for easier access, and the other woman hums in appreciation. She bites and sucks harder just below her collarbone, and glances up at Waverly for permission. 

Though her heart is pounding in her chest, Waverly nods slightly, and exhales as Nicole unclasps her bra.

She hears a sharp inhale, and hesitantly glances at the officer's face.

Nicole gazes at her with nothing but tenderness and adoration, and simpers against her chest. Waverly whimpers as a sudden warmth engulfs her left breast, her leg jerking when she feels a hot tongue drag slowly over her nipple. 

She kisses her chest softly, and turns her attention to the other pink, hard pebble.

Waverly melts against the cushions, and lifts her hand up to stroke Nicole's hair. Her heart pounds furiously as she realizes her girlfriend's kisses are fluttering lower and lower. Her mouth ghosts over her stomach, leaving a burning trail in her wake.  
  
She groans as the deputy bites at her hipbone, and trembles as Nicole fumbles with her belt.

"Fuck it," she breathes, and shoves her jeans down to her ankles, her belt jingling . 

Nicole wastes no time, and slides her tongue through Waverly's center, indulgent and striving.

Waverly gasps, pleasure snaking it's way through her. Nicole's tongue slides through her again and again, slowly making her way towards her most sensitive nub.

Fireworks dance before Waverly's eyes when she reaches it. Her insides writh and twist, and her abdomen clenches in anticipation, though for what she doesn't know. 

"Nicol-" her chest heaves, but she doesn't have the chance to finish.

The first bolt of pleasure strikes through her and she cries out, tensing as it spirals through her very center. 

Nicole patiently continues to lap at her, stopping only when she feels the last pulse spasm against her mouth.

Waverly's head droops to the side, exhausted and bleary-eyed. 

Nicole smiles tenderly and slides up next to her, pressing her body up against her in a soft embrace.

Even if she had the energy to speak, Waverly isn't sure that she would be able to . She shifts, turning her body so that she's facing the deputy, and tenderly kisses her lips. 

"Thank you," she breathes into the crook of Nicole's neck, her eyes drooping. The redhead strokes her hair softly, humming a tune Waverly has never heard before.

"Anything for you, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finale though.

 

The second time it happens is at the station.  
  
Nicole is standing at a filing cabinet, sorting through various citizen records, when she feels a pair of arms hug her from behind. She smiles.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Nicole  
smiles, feeling warmth rush into her chest.  
  
Waverly hums in agreement, brushing a stray wisp of red hair behind Nicole's ear, and begins to kiss along her neck.  
  
The deputy's eyes sweep quickly across the room, checking to ensure they have no audience, before exhaling and leaning back into her girlfriends touch.  
  
"I'll be fired if someone catches us like this," she breathes, nuzzling against Waverly's cheek.  
  
"You had no trouble in Nedley's office," Waverly snickers, stealing a kiss.  
  
"That was different. We were behind closed doors," Nicole shivers, heat pooling in her stomach. She blinks, trying to clear her head of the wonderful haze, and rearranges an assortment of files.  
  
"Mmm, but being out in the open adds a little more excitement," Waverly kisses her jaw and snakes her hand down into the unbuttoned collar of the officers shirt.  
  
Nicole's eyes flutter shut as a thumb gently swipes over her nipple, and she inhales sharply, her hands stilling on the drawer of the cabinet.  
  
Waverly bites softly at the redheads earlobe and repeats her minstrations on the other breast, feeling a burst of joy when Nicole groans in approval. Her free hand glides down across the deputys shirt, settling just above her belt.  
  
Nicole shudders, smiling. "I've got work to do, Waves. I should arrest you for public indecency."  
  
"Morning, officer. Morning, Earp."  
  
They freeze as Dolls passes by them, coffee in hand, and takes a seat at a table across the room.  
  
Nicole, heart pounding, clears her throat. "Good morning, sir.  
  
They're partially obscured by half of a cubicle jutting out from the wall, tall enough to just cover everything ribs down.  
  
Nicole swallows, and turns her head back to the filing cabinet, aimlessly filtering through papers.  
  
Waverly glances at Dolls quickly, before sliding her hand down Nicole's waistband. Her index finger comes to rest lightly on the redheads clit, and she gently begins to rub.  
  
Nicole jerks, her pelvis involuntarily hitting the filing cabinet. She glances back at Dolls to see if the noise disrupted him, but the man is deeply engrossed in an article on his phone.  
  
"Are you insane?" Nicole whispers, turning her head opposite towards Waverly.  
  
Waverly responds by sliding a finger inside her and curling upwards.  
  
"Fuck," Nicole grits her teeth, digging her nails into the edge of the drawer. She bites her tongue to keep herself from moaning, and straightens her back.  
  
"So you said there was a criminal record you wanted to show me?" Waverly asks, purposefully audible for Dolls to hear. She twists her thumb against her clit and curls her middle finger up simultaneously.  
  
Nicole's legs feel weak. "Yes. Let me just see here. . ." She flicks through the second drawer.  
  
She is ridiculously turned on, and can feel the slickness of Waverly's fingers sliding in and out of her. A familiar spiraling sensation is approaching in her lower stomach, and she clenches her jaw in anticipation.  
  
The first coil of ecstasy hits her violently like the kick of a rifle. She squeezes her eyes shut, holding her breath, and her mouth contorts into a thin line.  
  
Wave after wave of fire dances through her, licking every nerve and muscle with knee-weakening force.  
  
Nicole exhales as the last spasm leaves her, and opens her eyes again, suprised to see herself still standing.  
  
She blinks the haze out of her eyes and turns to Waverly in amazement.  
  
Waverly grins, withdrawing her hands from the deputys pants. "The file, Nicole?"  
  
Nicole is speechless, and she flicks her gaze  over to Dolls, who is still obviously enjoying his cup of coffee. She clears her throat and shuts the metal cabinet.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Earp. I feel a little light headed all of a sudden."  
  
She smooths out her uniform and tucks her hair behind her ears before flusteredly brushing past her girlfriend and out of sight.  
  
Waverly chuckles quietly to herself, pulling a few kleenex from a nearby box and wiping her hands.  
  
"Till next time, officer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was done with this fic. Guess not.

 

It's Wynonna who suggests they go out for drinks. Nobody has the heart to disagree because damn it, after this shitstorm of a year, they all could use a night to let loose. 

 

They end up at a bar well outside of the Ghost River Triangle, more than safe from any supernatural creatures. It feels nice, Waverly muses, not having to be constantly alert. 

 

"One creme de cassis for the lovely brunette," Nicole slides into the booth beside her, handing her Waverly's glass of maroon liqueur. "And one shatto blanc for moi."

 

Waverly stifles a laugh. "You complain about  _my_  British accent, yet that is probably the worst imitation French I've ever heard." 

 

"Sounds pretty good to me."

 

Waverly bites her cheek to keep herself from rolling her eyes. When Jeremy heard that company would be having a night out, he begged Wynonna to allow him to bring a few old college buddies along. And by a few, he meant three biology nerds who had already achieved their PhD's. 

 

And one in particular friend who happens to be a dazzling lady scientist.

 

Nicole shakes her head, a chuckle bubbling from her throat. "While I value the approval, Amanda, she's right. The closest I've ever come to correctly speaking a foreign language was in my fifth grade Spanish class."

 

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Amanda counters, flashing the deputy a charming smile.

 

A pool of dread settles in Waverly's stomach when that earns a hearty laugh from Nicole, and she digs her nails into her palm. It doesn't help that the other woman is gorgeous, either. 

 

Raven locks tumble down to her waist in smooth waves, only drawing further attention to her cornflower blue eyes. She smiles unabashedly, revealing an upper row of blindingly white teeth. 

 

She's sure the dark haired woman has no malicious intent. Honestly, Waverly even understands her instant attraction; anyone with two eyes can't help but be drawn towards the allure of Nicole Haught. But the animal thrashing in her heart cannot reason with her brain. 

 

Eventually Amanda's attention falls elsewhere as Doc asks her a question. Waverly leans into Nicole, breath caressing her ear. "Can we talk for a moment? Privately?" 

 

Nicole nods, an oblivious yet warm smile on her lips. "Of course, baby." She grabs both of their glasses, turning to the others. "Waves and I are gonna go get refills." 

 

Waverly can feel Amanda's eyes on their backs as they leave. 

 

Nicole makes a start for the bar, but Waverly tugs her in the opposite direction, making a beeline for the restrooms. 

 

"But what about our drinks?"

 

"Leave them." 

 

Nicole raises an eyebrow, but sets the empty glasses down on an empty table.

 

They enter the women's restroom and Waverly drags her into the largest stall at the end of the row, locking it noisily. She grasps the collar of the redhead's shirt, tugging her down and smashing their lips together. Nicole's back slams into the metal door, hard enough to make her gasp against their kiss.  

 

"Jesus, Waves," she breaks away, chuckling in between pants.

 

"I want you. Now." Wavely's eyes are dark in the dim, fluorescent light. She pauses, breathing heavily up against her girlfriend.

 

Nicole's heart is thudding so violently against her chest she's sure it's going to pop out. This probably isn't a wise decision, and anybody could enter the bathroom at any moment, but she isn't sure she can handle the pressure between her legs if it keeps building at the rate it's going. "Okay," she breathes. 

 

She reaches down to hoist Waverly's legs up around her hips, but the brunette pushes her hands away. Nicole tilts her head questioningly.

 

"No, I want you to enjoy this." Waverly raises her eyebrows playfully before lunging back at her mouth. 

 

Nicole responds with enthusiasm, sliding her tongue against hers, and it takes every fiber of will in Waverly's being to not melt and let her girlfriend fuck her right there against the wall. She can taste the leftover traces of vodka mixing with her natural scent of vanilla, a combination that turns her on even more. 

 

She swallows the whine that's forming in her throat and focuses instead on the way Nicole's breath hitches when she brushes up against her ribcage. A wicked idea suddenly crosses Waverly's mind.

 

She adjusts her hold, and with all of her might yanks at the collar of the redhead's button down. Sure enough, the navy blue shirt rips open neatly, buttons showering onto the tiled floor. 

 

"That was expensive," Nicole grunts against the side of the younger Earp's jaw.

 

"I'll buy you a new one."

Waverly wastes no time dragging the black cup of her bra down, and latching her mouth down onto one of the pink, erect buds. Nicole swears loudly and threads her fingers into Waverly's hair, forcefully pulling her closer. 

 

Waverly snickers at the reaction and kisses her way across her chest, ghosting her teeth over her other breast. Nicole arches her back and thrusts her hips forward, jutting against the other girl's lower belly. Her belt is cold against the sliver of exposed skin, and Waverly's hands trail down the taut lines of the deputy's stomach until she reaches the clasp. With a few quick tugs she's unbuckled it, giving her enough room to now slip her fingers into her jeans.

 

Mouth never leaving Nicole's breast, her right hand trails below the band of her underwear, thumb coming to rest directly above her clit. Slowly, Waverly begins to rub in gentle circles.

 

Nicole groans and she draws the younger girl back up so she can once more capture her lips. She opens her eyes briefly to glance over the vision worshiping her, and notices the flush of Waverly's cheeks, her breathing rough. Automatically, she arches one knee, bringing it to rest between Waverly's thighs. 

 

Waverly sighs against her lips and grinds down against the soft denim, relieving the ache of her core. Thank goodness she wore a dark skirt tonight. 

 

Nicole is growing slicker by the minute, and Waverly is struggling to keep her thumb in one position. She pauses her ministrations just long enough to slip her index and middle fingers inside her, curling up into the soft roof again and again. 

 

"Keep that up and I won't last another minute," Nicole warns, her voice husky.

 

"Good." Waverly increases her speed, rolling her hips harder against Nicole's leg. She can feel her own underwear soaking through, and she know's she's nearly to the edge. 

 

The muffled thrum of the music outside is the only thing that can be heard aside from the slide of fabric on fabric and their own ragged breathing. 

 

"Come here," Waverly gasps as a bolt of pleasure rocks through her.  _Only a few more grinds should do it. . ._

 

Nicole leans into her, exposing the porcelain expanse of her neck. The sight sends Waverly spiraling over the edge, and she clamps down on the side of Nicole's throat, jaws shuddering. 

 

Nicole cries out in surprise at the unexpected pain, and with one last thrust from Waverly's fingers, is coming hard. 

 

They ride it out together, the white flashes of ecstasy burning through every muscle. Nicole shudders one last time and opens her eyes. Waverly releases her grip, mouth aching, and stares in surprise at the bruise she's left.

 

While not strong enough to break skin, the bite mark is still violently deep, and a mauve tone paints each of the glistening grooves. 

 

A primal contentment settles in Waverly.  _Mine._  

 

She pulls her hand out of Nicole's pants, wiping her fingers on a square of toilet paper. 

 

"Wow." Nicole's chest is still heaving as she buckles her belt. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" She fastens what few buttons remain intact on her shirt and reties her ponytail. 

 

Waverly smiles faintly. "I love you. I don't want you to forget it."

 

An amused expression crosses Nicole's face. "How could I?" She bends her head, placing a tender kiss on Wavely's forehead. 

*  
  
*  
  
*

They return to the booth, both slightly disheveled, the bite adorning Nicole's neck like fiery brand.  

*  
  
*  
  
*

Waverly tries to hide her satisfaction when Amanda notices. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series started out a cutesy first time story and now it's just a bucket of sin.
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr @haughtsbiceps.


End file.
